


Happy Birthday (Y/N)!!

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader who never really gave a crap about her birthday gets a surprise party from team free will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday (Y/N)!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot with 900 words.

Dean’s POV:

“Cas! I told you to put the balloons here, here and there!” I yelled. “Where the hell is Sam with the cake!”

“I’m over here! Stop yelling at everything.”

“It’s about damn time! (Y/N) is going to be here any minute! Now get the cake ready. Cas can you put up the streamers, while I go dig my present for her?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam says making his way to the table with the cake. I walk in my room and open the closet and take out a terribly wrapped box, and carried it out to the living room where the others were. Cas had put all the streamers up. We all shut off the lights so it was almost pitch black, and waited behind some furniture.

(Y/N)’s POV:

You pull into the dive way and park out in front of the bunker and stammer out of the car. And grab the supplies that you needed. As you opened the door you heard a few light whispers that you couldn’t make out. You turned on the lights, and Sam, Dean, and Cas all jumped out from behind the furniture and yelled out as loud as they could “SURPRISE!!” You dropped the plastic bags you were holding thanking that nothing was breakable, and ran towards the three to give them a group hug to say my thanks. Just then you noticed the brightly colored streamers of blue, pink, red and orange dwindling down from the ceiling. The balloons of even more bright colors placed all over the room some saying happy birthday or just plain. Dean walked over to the dropped bags and picked them up and carried them out of the room. You Sam and Cas were seated on the couch with a bottle of beer in our hand when he returned an joined us.

“How did you guys know it is my birthday?” I asked waiting for anyone’s reply.

“You and Sam have your research and I have mine.” Dean replied right before taking a swig of his own beer.

“Present time!” shouted Cas standing to his feet and gathering the three presents addressed to you. He handed you a terribly wrapped gift with tape everywhere. “This one is from me.” Cas said to you with a smile. “Thanks Cas!” you beamed at him and unwrapped the box. You had to get a knife to assist you with it because of all the tape he used. When you opened the box after about 15 minutes of you struggling with the wrapping job you pull out a large stuffed animal of your favorite animal.

“Thanks Cas, it’s so soft.” You say your words getting muffled by the stuffed animal being pressed against you face from hugging it. “Here is mine.” Sam says handing you a carefully wrapped box with a little weight to it. It opens easier than the last one. Inside is the last book of the book series that you are currently reading, and would of finished but you haven’t been able to find the last book anywhere.

“How… Where did you get this?” You asked.

“I have my ways.” He says with a smirk. Dean then handed you his gift to you. The wrapping wasn’t as bad as Cas’s but it was worse than Sam’s. You tore off the paper and opened the thin box and revealed a book of guitar sheet music of all of your favorite songs that he printed off, and made into a book.

“Dean… I don’t have a guitar.”

“I know.” He said softly. Just then Sam walked in with a large box and announced that it was from all of them and handed it to you. Giddiness was welling in you as you unwrapped it. You took it out of its box and marveled at is beauty. It was the exact same one that you pointed out a few days ago. You traced the pick guard with your finger.

“We expect to have a show every once in a while now okay.” Dean said expectantly

“I think we can work that out.” You said slowly while lightly strumming the instrument.

“Time for cake!” Dean clapped his hands together breaking the silence. “Wait here.” He said and exited to get the cake. About a minute later he walked in with a cake with lit candles.

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear (Y/N). Happy Birthday to you!” They sang in unison to each other. You blew out every candle in one blow and they claped. The cake was then taken away to be cut into pieces. All of you sat and ate the cake and told funny stories about either hunting or just anything you wanted.

“Okay, now what do you want to do?” Sam asked as he placed his plate on the coffee table in front of you.

“Hmm…. How about a Marvel movie marathon” You reply.

“That sounds Great!” They say. “What one first?” Dean asks.

“Captain America: The First Avenger.” You say without a second thought. You all cram on to the couch as the movie starts with some popcorn and beer. By the time you go to bed you have watched both Captain America’s, both Thor’s all of the Iron Man’s, all of the Hulks, plus The Avengers. It is safe to say that this year was by far the best birthday you have ever had.


End file.
